


Sick Day

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten comes down with a cold, Cameron comes over to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

When Kirsten answers the door, she's dressed in a pair of pajamas, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sporting her usual scowl, she finds Cameron standing on the other side.

"What?" She answers in her typical fashion.

"Camille told me you were sick." He tells her, sympathetically.

"How nice of her." Kirsten states sarcastically before starting to shut the door on him, but Cameron stops it with his hand and holds it open.

"Someone is even grumpier than usual." He holds up the bag in his other hand and waves it from side to side. "I made you some of my grandmother's special chicken and matzo ball soup, guaranteed to cure a cold in three days or less." He gives an optimistic smile and tilts his head. "Can I come in?"

She thinks it over a moment then shrugs, "Suit yourself." Walking back inside, she plops herself down on the couch. Cameron shuts the door behind him and makes his way towards the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets, he looks for a pot to heat the soup up in.

"Could you turn the heat up some?" Kirsten asks as she resituates herself into a comfortable position on the sofa. Cameron places the pot down on the stove and heads over to adjust the thermostat. When he sees what the temperature is reading in the house, he's surprised.

"Kirsten, it's 75 degrees in here." He informs her.

She scrunches up her face in confusion. "That can't be, it's freezing in here." She gets up off the couch to examine the thermostat herself, but after a couple of steps she's suddenly hit with a wave of light headedness and starts to lose her balance. Cameron swiftly places a sturdy hand behind her back to keep her upright.

"You okay, Ace?"

She turns to him and manages a meager nod as she tries steady herself.

It's then Cameron notices that her eyes now have a glassy look about them. He then takes the back of his hand and places it firmly against her forehead. "Kirsten you're burning up. How long have you had a fever?"

She shrugs her shoulders, unaware she even had a fever and he leads her back over to the couch. "Wait here." He instructs, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Where else would I go?" She mutters blandly, her tone lacking her usual snarky zip that it normally has, which Cameron takes as another sign that she really must not be feeling well.

Grabbing a bowl out of one to the cabinets, he fills it up with water and soaks a small hand towel into it. Placing it on the end table beside the couch, he sits down beside her.

To tired to keep sitting up, Kirsten rests her head on his lap. Though Cameron's a little surprised by the action, he immediately becomes comfortable with it.

Wringing out the liquid from the towel into the bowl, he places it on her forehead. Even though the water isn't even very cold, Kirsten shivers when the cloth makes contact with her skin.

It was strange seeing her like this, Cameron thought to himself, fragile and weak. She was always so strong and independent, annoyingly so sometimes, like when she would refuse anyone else's help. But she had recently started to come around to the idea that maybe relying on people wasn't such a terrible thing.

"I'm so tired." She mumbles quietly, the exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"Shhh..." He coaxes, stroking her hair. "Then get some rest."

"What about the soup?" Kirsten asks, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It'll be here when you get wake up. So will I."

She gives a hum of acknowledgement. "Thanks, Dr. Goodkin."

Cameron chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Goodnight Kirsten." He says quietly, before she falls off to sleep.


End file.
